


Beauty and the Beast

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Redesigned beauty and the beast characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Isak finds himself in the clutches of a horrid beast, trapped inside a castle, lonely. When he thinks all is doomed, he finds love in a strange place.AKA the Beauty and the Beast AU no one really asked for





	1. Our Story Begins

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, during an exquisite ball thrown for the prince’s name day, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for ten years. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

***

Isak woke up to the sound of bird song and swearing. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He stretched in his bed, trying to chase the last vestiges of sleep, but to no avail. Sighing, Isak stood, pulling off his night shirt and pulling on a pair of plain brown britches. He slipped a simple dark green tunic on over his head and tied it around his waist with a thick leather belt, stepping into a pair of soft leather boots. He picked up the book from his bedside table and made his way down the stairs, to where he knew Eskild would be making breakfast.

“God morgen,” Isak yawned.

“Ah, Isak!” Eskild turned to him, the leather jerkin he wore over his tunic flapping open. “Would you mind going and buying some more bread from the baker? I forgot yesterday and we don’t have any.”

Isak nodded, holding out a hand for the money. Eskild tossed him a few coppers, and turned back to the small oven they had in their house. Making his way out the door, Isak thought on Eskild and their life together.

Isak knew what the townsfolk said about Eskild, knew what they thought about him because he lived with the man. Eskild liked men, and everyone knew it, though they never caught him in the act, so they couldn’t do anything about it. Everyone thought Isak was his lover, which he wasn’t, but it made people wary of him. Isak didn’t mind, because he didn’t really like the people in his village. They were secretive and snobbish, even the children. Eskild had taken Isak in when no one else would. Eskild had cared for him, made sure he was okay. 

Everyone thought Isak and Eskild were lovers. And while Isak knew he liked men, too, he knew he was not attracted to Eskild. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love the man. They were almost brothers.

The market was just getting busy by the time Isak arrived, and the baker was just putting out fresh bread.

“God morgen,” Isak greeted.

“God morgen, Isak,” the baker replied. “What do you have there?”

“A book,” Isak answered, smiling. “A man from Italy wrote a whole set of them, about the anatomy of the human body. It’s fascinating, it explains so much about-”

“That sounds wonderful, Isak.” The baker was looking back into his shop. “Hurry up with those loaves, will you?”

Isak sighed. “One loaf, please.”

The baker turned back to Isak, seemingly surprised he was still there. He handed him a loaf wrapped in red checkered cloth. “Have a good day now, Isak.”

“You, too.”

Isak made his way through the crowded town square to the book shop. He had to return his book. The door opened with the tinkle of a bell, and the short librarian looked up and grinned.

“Why, hallo,” he said.

Isak smiled. “Hallo. I came to return the book I borrowed.”

“Oh! Finished already?” the man smiled wider, standing behind his desk, holding out his hand to take the book.

“I couldn’t put it down! Do you have anything new?” Isak laughed, perusing the shelves.

“Not since yesterday!” the book keeper laughed.

“That’s okay, I’ll borrow…” Isak plucked a book from a low shelf. “This one!”

“That one?” Again, there was a laugh. “But you’ve read it twice!”

“I know, it’s my favourite!” Isak flipped through the book, eyes flickering over diagrams of the human body. “The intricacies of the human body, it’s so exciting!”

“Well, if you like it all that much, it’s yours.”

Isak looked up in shook. “But sir!”

“I insist!”

“Well, thank you, thank you very much!”

Isak left the store clutching his newly acquired book. The market place seemed even more crowded than before, and there was a commotion in one corner as a pair of beautiful ladies passed through. Isak turned quickly away. He knew them, the two girls. One, a short blonde named Sonja, and the other, a short brunette named Emma. It was Emma he was trying to avoid. She had latched onto him for some reason, always trying to talk to him, always trying to invite herself over for dinner. She didn’t care about the rumors about him, she just wanted him for herself.

“Isak!” 

He sighed. She’d spotted him. He plastered on a smile and turned to face her. “Emma!”

She smiled at him, her arm locked into Sonja’s. “How wonderful to see you! What do you have there?”

Isak held up his book, opening to the middle. “It’s a book about the human body. It’s so interesting, we can see how the body-”

“Isak,” Sonja cut in with a laugh. “We ladies shouldn’t be seeing a picture of a mans… well, a naked man!”

Isak looked down at the page and blushed. He had opened to the diagram of the inside of a penis. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Emma laughed, reaching out and taking his book. She closed it and threw it over her shoulder. “Isak, why do you read about such things? Why don’t you do better things with your time?”

Isak frowned. “Like what?”

“Well, like get married!” Emma batted her eyelids.

Isak shook his head and knelt to gather his book. It had fallen open to a picture of the human heart. “I don’t know much about marriage, Emma. I don’t think I’m ready.”

“You just haven’t met the right girl!” Emma said, batting her lashes again.

Isak stook, and laughed. “The right girl? Emma, I’ve met all the girls in this town.” He shook his head, turning and starting to walk home. “None of them are the right girl.”

Emma and Sonja followed him, walking arm in arm. “What about me?”

Isak raised his eyebrows about how forward she was being. “What about you?”

“Could I be the right girl?”

Sonja laughed.

Isak reached his front door just as it opened, and Eskild stood in the doorway, covered head to foot in flour.

Emma and Sonja cackled.

“Isak, why do you even live with this man?” Emma asked. “You know what everyone says about him. He’ll get caught with some man and be thrown on the faggots where he belongs.”

Isak’s ears went red just as Eskild went pale. Isak turned to face Emma, who stopped smirking when she say the thunderous look on Isak’s face. 

“He’s my friend.” Isak glared at her, looking from the garish fabric of her dress to the artfully painted colour of her lips. “And anyone who insults my friend is not someone who I will marry.” He shook his head as she looked affronted. “I will never marry you.”

He shoved Eskild back into the house and slammed the door behind him. Eskild was silent as Isak stormed into the kitchen, only to see everything coated in flour.

“What did you do?” Isak asked, the anger sliding out of him as he laughed. “Eskild, even I wouldn’t mess up this bad, and I can’t cook!”

Eskild shrugged. “I was trying to figure out how to make a self mixing bowl. Maybe I should stick to paintings and music boxes.”

Isak laughed again, nodding. “Maybe, my friend.”

Eskild was quiet again as Isak cut the loaf of bread he had and started to butter the slices. He handed one plate to Eskild and kept one for himself.

“Why don’t you care what they say about me?” Eskild asked suddenly. “About being a pervert and belonging in the fire?”

Isak shrugged. “I don’t care because you’ve done so much for me. And you’re not a pervert. Well, if you are then I am too, and I don’t feel like a pervert.”

Eskild smiled. “Thank you.”

Isak shrugged again. “When are you off to the next village to sell your music boxes?”

Eskild suddenly stood and ran out of the room, quickly returning in fresh clothes, grabbing his boxes of boxes. “Shit! I need to go! I need to leave or I’ll be late!”

They both rushed from the house and hitched up their horse to the wagon as fast as they could, both laughing. 

“Have fun!” Isak shouted as Eskild rode away. “And bring me back a rose!”

“A rose!” Eskild yelled back. “I can do that!”


	2. Lost in the Woods

Only, it started to thunder, and Eskild lost his way in the woods. He took a wrong turn and ended up somewhere deep in the forest, darkness circling in around him.

“I should be there by now…” he mumbled to his horse. 

The horse, of course, did not reply, only tossed his head and whinnied worriedly.

“Now, come on, Philippe.” Eskild turned the reins down a path to the right. “I think this is a short cut.”

It wasn’t, and they only got more lost the further they went.

“Philippe, where have you brought me?” Eskild asked, brows furrowed.

Philippe let out a shriek of fright and took off, causing Eskild to clutch to the reins for dear life. He screamed when he saw the edge of the cliff approaching, and only just managed to pull Philippe to a stop before they plummeted off. Philippe bucked and threw him off, turning and running back the way they had come. Eskild groaned in pain, pulling his right arm to his chest.

“Philippe!” he yelled. “Come back!”

There was a hush to the woods around him. No birds chirped, no wind rustled the leaves. Looking around, Eskild saw, with terror building in his throat, the light of the moon reflecting off multiple sets of eyes. He swallowed, getting to his feet, and as calmly as he could made to follow his horse. There was a low rumbling growl to his left, and a large, grey wolf sprang into his path. It bared its teeth and snapped at him, drawing closer. Eskild turned and ran, followed by the snarling and snapping of the wolves behind him.  
There was a root, and then Eskild was falling, tumbling down a steep hill, until he hit the solid form of an iron gate. The wolves stopped five feet away, and came no closer. Eskild sat, pushing himself against the gate, and gave a yelp of surprise when it gave way behind him, letting him in. On his feet again, Eskild ran into the grand garden around him, passing through a grove of white roses, each glistening as if covered in glass. 

Eskild slipped and landed on him butt, and the fall jarred him into reality. He looked around, finally aware that the wolves were no longer at his heels. He looked around, taking in his breath fogging the air in front of him, the snow covered grounds around him. Everything was capped with ice. The cold hit him like a wall, and Eskild found himself shivering.  
“I could have sworn it was June,” Eskild muttered to himself.

He made his way up towards the huge castle in front of him, eyes traveling up to the turrets above. He focused on the door when he was within arms reach, pushing it open with ease.

“Hallo?” he called. “I… I seem to be lost!”

Only silence answered him.

“I’m just going to warm myself by the fire here!” he called again, making his way into the great entrance hall and holding up his hands to the fire. “That’s better…”

There was a clink of china to his left, and Eskild’s stomach gave a mighty growl. He followed the sound, smelling roasted chicken and fresh bread. His mouth pooled with saliva, so much so he had to swallow. He saw, when he pushed open the door to a small dining room, a place had been set for him.

“Oh, thank you!” he called, sitting down and tearing into the bread. 

It tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before. He took a gulp of hot tea and set it back down again with a sharp clatter of porcelain on porcelain. He was about to bite into the chicken when he heard a soft voice mutter.

“Careful with that.”

He looked up, and just caught the reflection of the fire behind him in someone's eyes.

“Who’s there?” he asked.

A girl stepped forward. She had to be the same age as Isak, but she was wrong. Her blonde hair was stiff and shiny, her skin pale and spidered with cracks like an old china cup. There was a hole right next to her left eye, as if it were a beauty mark, but it was not beautiful.

“Chris said not to speak to you, but you nearly broke the cup,” she said. “I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

Eskild thought she looked like a china doll come to life. “No, it’s alright.”

And he bolted. Out of the dining room, past the fire, to the door, and out into the night. He only stopped when he remembered, for no particular reason, that he had promised Isak a rose. There had to be thousands of roses in this garden, one wouldn’t be missed. He reached out a hand to pluck one, and heard a crunch in the frozen grass behind him. When he pulled the white rose from its bush, a hand clamped down on his arm, and Eskild found himself face to face with a man like no other.

“Who are you?” he growled. “What are you doing here?”

Eskild’s throat closed with terror. “I… I just needed…”

“To steal one of my roses?” the man growled. “To steal my food, my drink?”

“N-no!” Eskild gasped, as he was being dragged forward towards the castle again. “P-please, I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t care!” the man, no the beast, spat at him. “I will teach you to steal from me!”


	3. Take Me to Him

Isak was startled from his reading by a loud knock on his door. He sighed. Eskild must have forgotten his keys again. Setting his book aside, he made his way to the door, fully prepared to tell him off. His word were caught in his throat when he saw it wasn’t Eskild, it was Emma.

“Hallo!” she exclaimed with a smile. “Care for dinner?”

Isak frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just thought that after our disagreement yesterday, you would have had time to calm down and see sense.” She smiled. “So, dinner?”

“Emma, I don’t have time for this, I’m waiting for Eskild to get back.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, him.” She shook her head. “You know, the rumors about you and him are simply horrid.” She smiled again. “If you were to marry me, you can prove those rumors wrong. Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Emma, I told you yesterday. I will not marry you!” He slammed the door.

Isak stood and listened to her huff and storm away, grumbling to herself. He shook his head and opened the door again when he knew she couldn’t see. He had to feed the chickens, the stupid chickens that Eskild insisted on getting a year ago. He guessed it was nice to not have to buy too many eggs, but the chickens hadn’t really made up for the cost of keeping them yet.

Isak was pulled from his thoughts by Philippe rushing towards the house, muddy and obviously terrified. Isak grabbed the reins and pulled him to the water bucket, patting his nose and looking around for Eskild. But the tall man wasn’t there. 

“Philippe, please, where is Eskild?” Isak asked the horse. 

Philippe tossed his head.

“Please, take me to him.”


	4. Life for a Rose

Isak was uncertain of where Philippe was going, but the horse was growing more and more agitated, so they must be on the right track. He hated putting the frightened animal through this again, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to find Eskild, he had to. Isak was alive because of him. 

The horse pulled short of an upturned wagon, and Isak gasped when he saw the spilled music boxes scattered on the ground. Slipping from the saddle, Isak made his way to one of them and picked it up, feeling tears of anger and worry burn in his eyes. He grabbed the reins and pulled Philippe towards the tracks in the snow. Isak frowned. Snow? It was June.

He read the story on the ground, a tumble down a hill, and then he was at a wrought iron gate. He gave it a push and found it open. Trying to quell his panic, Isak lead the horse into the garden, looking around at all the ice covered bushes. White roses. The snow was disturbed at the foot of the stairs, as if someone had been dragged up them.  
With his heart now beating fast in his chest, Isak dropped the reins and made his way into the castle.

“Hallo?” he called.

“Look!” a voice whispered. “A visitor!”

“I can see that,” a voice shot back.

“Who’s there?” Isak called. “Hallo?”

There was only silence this time.

And then a cough vibrated through the castle.

“Eskild?” Isak shouted, running up the grand staircase. “Eskild! I’m coming.”

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, going up and up until he thought his legs would burn off if he went up another flight. He pushed himself on, though.

“Eskild!” he shouted again. “Where are you?”

“Isak?” 

Isak shot up another flight of stairs, feeling a stitch form in his side and a soreness in his throat. He really wasn’t a runner.

There was a glow of a candle up ahead, and Isak knew that when he reached it, he’d reach Eskild. He was right. Eskild was huddled against the door of a cell, his skin pale and clammy looking. He reached a hand through the bars and clasped Isak’s arm.

“What are you doing here?” he croaked.

“I came to find you,” Isak panted. “I had to, you’re my family.”

“Oh, Isak,” Eskild sighed, cupping Isak’s cheek. “You need to leave. This place is alive, it’s not safe.”

“Who’s there?” a vice roared through the cold cell tower.

“Leave!” Eskild shoved Isak away from the bars, but Isak gabbed his hand. 

“No, I won’t leave you!”

There was an inhuman growl from the stairs leading up. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to find my friend,” Isak responded, pushing himself to his feet. “Who are you?”

“I’m the master of this castle,” the voice came.

“I’ve come for my friend.” Isak gulped. The man had such a strange silhouette. There was a beam of sunlight between then. “Can’t you see he’s sick?”

“He’s a thief!”

“That’s a lie!”

“He stole a rose from my garden. And now he will be my prisoner forever!”

“I wanted the rose!” Isak yelled. “A rose for a life? That’s hardly fair!”

The voice growled again. “I got eternal damnation for a rose, I’m only holding him until he dies!”

“No!” Isak yelled, panic setting in. “Please, take me instead.”

“No, Isak!” Eskild cut in. “Go home! Be safe.” He put his hand on the back of Isak’s neck. “Please, Isak, go, forget about me. I’ll be okay.”

“I could never forget you,” Isak said, turning to face his friend. “But I’ll go.” He turned back to the man behind the sunlight. “Come into the light. I want to see the man who locks people away for a rose.”

There was a hesitant second, and then a figure stepped into the light, causing Isak to gasp. The man was grotesque. He must have been beautiful once, but his face was marred. His teeth were sharp as needles, his lips thin and split in places. His skin was waxy and sallow, his cheeks sunken. There were horns growing out of his forehead, growing back over straw coloured hair that looked as if it had been soft at one point. His nails were harp and black, hair growing thickly from his forearms. But the worst thing was his eyes. They were completely black, and angry.

“What are you?” Isak whispered in fright.

“A beast,” Eskild whispered back. “Please, go, Isak.”

“I’ll go.” Isak looked up into the beast's face. "Please, give me a moment to say goodbye.”

The beast started to turn away.

“Can’t I give him one last hug?” Isak saw the creature hesitate. “Forever can spare a minute.”

A sigh came from the thing. He turned and came towards Isak, reaching to the left of him and pulling down a lever that opened the cell. 

He glared at Isak, his black eyes narrowing. “When this door closes, it will not open again.”

Isak nodded, rushing to his Eskild’s side. The older man threw his arms around the boy in front of him, clutching him tightly.

“You must go home,” Eskild whispered. “Live your life.”

Isak nodded, though a plan was forming in his head. Slowly, so Eskild wouldn’t notice, he turned them, so Eskild’s back was to the open door.

“I promise,” Isak said, pulling away from Eskild, with his hands on the taller man’s shoulders, “that I will escape.”

“Escape?” Eskild asked.

Isak shoved him through the door and slammed the cell shut. Eskild exclaimed in pain as he fell to the floor, and in shock when he figured out what Isak had done. The beast came to stand in front of the iron bars.

“You took his place?” he asked.

“Of course,” Isak spat. “He’s my friend.”

The beast shook his head, and Isak saw that the horns on his head ended in deadly point. “You’ll never leave, now. It’s your own fault.”

Isak nodded. “I know.”

The beast turned away and grabbed Eskild by the shirt, dragging him away. Isak sat by the door, wrapped his arms around himself, and started to cry.


	5. You Want to Stay Here Forever?

An hour later, a voice broke the deafening silence around him.

“Are you okay?”

Isak looked up and saw a boy stood at the door. He must have been 17, like Isak, but he looked almost ageless, too. There was something about his skin that unsettled Isak.  
“Are you okay?” the boy repeated.

“Yes,” Isak answered, though he still had tear tracks on his face.

The boy nodded, and stepped out of Isak’s field of view. Suddenly, the door swung open, and the boy was in the doorway. He had long blond hair, and a bad case of acne.

“I’m here to take you to your suite,” he said, holding up a candle.

Only, it wasn’t a candle. Isak screamed, for the boy’s palm was on fire.

“It’s okay!” the boy exclaimed. “It’s fine! It’s just fire!”

His hand looked like it was melting, like it was made of candle wax.

“Y-your hand,” Isak stuttered.

The boy looked down. “Oh, yeah. I’m made of candle wax. Though, you probably guessed that.” He smiled at Isak. “So, you want to go to your suite?”

“But I thought…?”

“You want to stay here forever?”

Isak shook his head.

“Then come on!”

Isak stood to follow him, and heard the clanking of something metal running up the stairs.

“Magnus!” a voice yelled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing our guest to a room.” The boy, Magnus, smiled. 

Stepping out of the cell, Isak caught sight of another boy, made entirely of bronze and gold. He had a clicking, ticking sound to him when he wasn’t talking.

“This is going against the masters wishes.” The other boy looked at ISak, who was pressed up against the wall. “What?”

“You’re metal,” Isak said dumbly.

“Ja, and?” The boy shook his head. “I’m sorry. My name is Jonas.” He held out a mechanical hand.

Isak took it, thinking that the metal would be hot, but it was quite cool. “Isak.”

The boy nodded. “Ja, I know. The whole castle knows.” He sighed, letting go of his hand. “Listen, let’s just get you to a room, okay? It’ll be more comfortable than the cell.”

The candle boy nodded and led the way down the stairs and through a servant's passage. They reached a door that led to another, more ornate door, which Magnus pushed open. “Here we are!” He waved his hand to show off a room larger than Isak’s house. “It’s one of our more modest rooms, but it will do, right?”

Isak stared at him. “Modest? This is…”

“Too small?” Magnus asked, ringing his burning hands.

“This is perfect.” Isak smiled at him. “So. What am I to do in my prison?”

Jonas shrugged. “There’s a library. And the building is quite beautiful, if you know where to look.”

“Where do I look?” Isak asked.

“Anywhere!” Magnus said happily.

“Anywhere but the west wing,” jonas supplemented.

“What’s in the west wing?” Isak asked.

“Nothing!” both boys said in tandem.

“Trash!” Magnus said.

“Rubbish!” Jonas agreed.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” came a girl’s voice from behind them. 

They all turned to see a girl sit up on the floor. Her skin was wooden, and her clothes looked both like fabric and like they were painted on.

“This is Eva,” Jonas stated. “She will be your stylist for as long as you live here. She falls asleep a lot.”

Eva nodded, her hair falling around her. “Sorry, Jonas.” Her eyes fell on Isak. “Ah! You must be the boy!” She stood and made her way over to him, holding out a hand. “I’m Eva!”

Isak shook her hand, nodding. “Nice to meet you.” He looked to Jonas. “What’s going on here? Why is everyone made of something other than skin and bone?”

Magnus looked down at his feet. “We were cursed. The master was cursed to be a beast. We were cursed to be what we worked with.”

“Worked with?”

“I tuned all the clocks,” Jonas explained. “So I am made of metal and gears.” He pointed to Magnus. “He was in charge of lighting all the candles, so he’s wax.” He pointed to Eva. “She worked to make sure all the wardrobes were clean and full, so she’s wood.”

“Are there more of you?” Isak asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, Noora and Chris are down in the kitchen, they’re porcelain.” Magnus sat next to him, his hands leaving a thin coat of wax on the bed sheet. “My Vilde was a cleaning maid, and she’s made of feathers.” He sighed and looked down at the fire in his palms. “I burn her…”

Isak put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, feeling awkward. “I’m sure you’ll figure all this out.”

Jonas shuffled his feet. “There is a way, but it’s not concern of yours.”

Eva nodded. “Yes, none of yours.”

Magnus shook his head. “We could try, the last time almost worked!” He looked from Jonas to Eva. “She could come back.”

Jonas shook his head. “That girl was no good. I’m glad she’s gone.”

“Even if it means you stay clockwork forever?” Isak asked.

Jonas smiled. “It’s not all bad. Mahdi likes being made of wood and piano wire. I like being shiny. Noora doesn’t mind it, none of us do.”

“I mind it!” Magnus exclaimed. “For ten years I haven’t been able to even touch my girl friend! For ten years, I haven’t been able to touch anything without setting it on fire!”

Isak patted his shoulder again. “I’m sure that this curse will be lifted.”

Magnus sighed, rubbing his eye on the back of his hand. “Maybe.” He stood, fixing his jacket and smoothing back his hair. “We should get back down to the kitchens. The master will be wanting his dinner soon, and we all know how angry he gets if it’s late.”

Jonas nodded his head, shooting one last smile at Isak. “We’ll see you later.”

After they left, Isak flopped down on his bed, sending dust floating up into the air.

“Oh, what have I gotten myself into?” he muttered.

“I’m sure you’ll like it here,” Eva said with a yawn, leaning against the wall again. “The master isn’t all bad.”

“He’s a beast,” Isak whispered.

Eva didn’t reply, and after a few moments there was the sound of soft breathing from the corner. Isak looked over and saw that she’d fallen asleep. Sighing, curling up on the covers. 

“I’ve got to get out of here.” Isak closed his eyes, trying to think of a way out, but found the bed softer than any bed he’d ever had, and fell asleep.


	6. If He Doesn't Eat With Me, Then He Doesn't Eat At All

Down in the dining hall, the Beast was prowling to his seat. When he looked up, he saw that the place across from him was set, too, with all the trays and fixings of a proper meal. Growling, he shoved his plates and crystal glass to the floor, hearing it shatter.

“Magnus! Jonas!” he shouted, pushing his way into the kitchen. “What is the meaning of this?”

Magnus smiled at him, a waxy drop falling down his forehead like sweat. “I just thought it might be nice for you to have company! He’s all alone in the suite, and you’re alone in the west wing, why not eat together?”

The Beast stopped pacing, turning slowly to tower over the candle boy, who started to shrink back.

“You put him in a suite?” he whispered.

“W-well, Jonas said that it… it wasn’t a kind thing to do, if he’s going to stay forever!”

“What?” Jonas shouted, snapping his eyes to the master. “I didn’t mean to actually move him! I just thought that maybe… that we could…”

The Beast glowered at him, black eyes reflecting the angry fires behind Jonas. “Yes?” he growled. “We could what?”

Jonas shrugged. “We could be hospitable.”

“Hospitable?” the master repeated sarcastically. “Oh, yes, why not? I could eat with the friend of a common thief? What do you take me for? What would that say about me?”

Magnus and Jonas both looked at their feet.

“It could break the curse,” Magnus whispered.

“What?” the Beast snapped.

Magnus looked up at him, swallowing against his dry throat. “It could break the curse.”

The master looked at the faces gathered around him. The candle boy, the clock boy, both porcelain girls, the girl made of feathers. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Fine, I’ll ask him.”

Magnus and Jonas looked at each other in shock, following behind the master with Chris, Noora, and Vilda. They ran up the stairs, hoping against hope to keep up with the masters bounding steps. He came to a halt outside Isak’s room and pounded on the door.

“Hallo?” the master snapped. “Are you there?”

“What do you want?” a small voice came angrily back.

The master looked around him.

“Be nice,” Jonas said.

“Charismatic,” Magnus added.

“Soft,” Noora interjected.

“Debonair!” Vilde suggested.

“And when he opens the door,” Magnus said, “give him a winning smile! Come, let me see the smile!”

The master smiled, showing of two rows of needle sharp teeth.

“Or… maybe not…” Jonas mumbled.

“Be nice, though,” Chris said. “Go on, ask.”

The master turned to the door and knocked again.

“What do you want?” the angry voice repeated.

“Would you… join me for dinner?” he growled.

“Are you mad?” Isak shouted through the door. “You take me as your prisoner and then ask me to dine with you? I would rather starve!”

The beast snarled at the wood. “Then go ahead!” He turned back to this gathered workers. “If he doesn’t eat with me, he doesn’t eat at all!” He hunched away, growling deep him his throat.


	7. Please, Won't You Help Me?

Back in the village, Emma and Sonja were sat by the fire at the local inn, sipping on glasses of dark red wine.

“I can’t believe him!” Emma burst. “Why won’t he marry me? What’s wrong with him?”

“Well,” Sonja said, trailing a finger around the rim of her glass. “You know what they say about him.”

“I don’t believe those perverted rumors!” Emma said. “Not at all. Isak will marry me!” She sighed. “Why won’t he marry me?”

“Maybe he’s just not in the right place,” Sonja said. “He’s too caught up in his stupid books.”

Emma sat up straighter. “Of course… It’s those books of his, giving him wild ideas! I just need to get him away from the book shop, that’s all I need to do!” She turned to Sonja, a happy smile spread on her face. “Oh, thank you, Sonja!”

“Well, there is no one as easy to bolster as you, my dear.”

There was a commotion near the door, and Eskild tumbled into the inn.

“Please!” he yelled. “Please, he has Isak!”

“Woah, woah!” the innkeeper said, grasping Eskild by the shoulders. “Who has Isak?”

“A Beast!” 

The gathered townsfolk laughed.

“Please!” Eskild pleaded. “He has Isak! I need your help.” He turned and looked around wildly. “Won’t any of you help me?”

“This beast,” said one of the men at the bar, William. “Does he have horns?”

“Yes!” Eskild exclaimed, turning to William. “Yes, he does!”

“And fangs?” William’s friend, Chris, added, his face a mock of concern.

“Yes!” Eskild rushed towards them, placing his hands on their shoulders. “Pointed, grotesque fangs! Please, will you help me get Isak back?”

“I will.”

Eskild turned to the fireplace, where Emma was standing. She smiled and made her way over to him. She took one of his hands.

“I will help you find Isak.”

“You will?” Eskild said hopefully.

“You will?” Sonja repeated doubtfully.

“Yes, of course!” Emma said. Taking Eskild’s arm in her own, she pulled him to the door. “Come, lead us to this beast.”

“Oh, thank you!” Eskild said, patting Emma’s hand with his own. “Yes, I will take you.”

Emma smiled winningly.


	8. Be Our Guest

Isak was sat on the window ledge, looking out at the steep drop. “I’ll never make that.”

There was a knock on the door.

“I told you before!” Isak yelled. “I would rather starve!”

“It’s just me!” came a woman's voice. “It’s just Chris. Oh, and Noora. We’ve brought you some tea.”

Isak sighed, stepping away from the window and closing it. “Okay. You can come in.”

The door opened, letting in two shiny and odd looking girls. Isak remembered that Jonas said they were made of porcelain. 

“So,” the brown haired one said. “You must be Isak.”

He nodded.

“Well, here’s your tea.” The other one, which must be Noora, handed it over. “Do you want to go down to supper?”

Isak looked up in confusion. “I thought he said that I wouldn’t eat unless it was with him?”

Noora shrugged. “We all say things we don’t mean in anger. It’s our job to decide whether or not to listen. So, dinner?”

Isak smiled and followed the two girls down to an expensive looking dinner table, longer than any Isak had ever seen. There was a place set at one end, surrounded by different serving platters of chicken and vegetables and something that looked like grey pudding. Isak sat down, looking at all the different forks and spoons and knives. He took one of the forks at random, but Magnus tapped his hand and gave him the outermost one instead.

“The other one is for dessert,” Jonas informed him.

“Oh,” Isak said with a frown. “Is that really necessary?”

“Oh, yes,” Noora said, setting a glass of wine in front of him. “It’s proper etiquette.”

Isak took a sip of the wine, ready for the watery taste of the wine he had at home. He was not prepared for the full bodied taste of it, or the bitter sting of the alcohol at the back of his throat. He coughed a little, causing Vilde to let out a giggle.

“Not what you’re used to?” Jonas asked.

“Nei,” Isak replied. “We don’t get good wine at home.” He sighed. “It’s better here. But stronger.”

Chris nodded. “Oh yes. We only have the best wines here.”

Isak nodded, too. He swapped the hands he held his knife and fork in, only to have his hand smacked by Magnus again.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Eating?” Isak asked.

“That’s not how you hold them!” Magnus swapped them back, and motioned for him to eat. “That’s how you properly hold a knife and fork. Fork in the left hand, knife in the right.”

Isak sighed again, and started trying to cut into his chicken again. It was awkward, his hands used to the other way around, but he didn’t want to upset the boy with literal fire in his hands. He started to get the hang of it, and quite enjoyed the roasted chicken, which was juicier and richer than anything Eskild had ever made. Thinking of Eskild made him a little sad, but Isak knew that it was better this way. Eskild had a job, he had a career, he was someone. Isak wasn’t anyone. He didn’t deserve to live in freedom if Eskild was trapped.

Isak set down his fork and reached for his wine when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, with wide eyes and smiled on their lips.

“Can I help you?” Isak asked.

“It’s been so long since we’ve gotten to serve anyone,” Magnus said.

“And we’re a little obsessed,” Vilde added. “We’ve not had someone like you in a long time. A proper guest! We’ve actually got a guest. You can’t imagine how awful it is to be a server and not serving.”

“We’ve only been with Master Ev-” Jonas cut off. “With the master for so long. We’re not whole without a soul to wait upon. Most days we just lay around the castle.”

“We’ve become flabby, fat, and lazy!” Magnus exclaimed.

The door behind them creaked open, and Isak’s eyes went wide, his body stiff with terror.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me we were feeding him?”

Isak relaxed. It wasn’t the Beast, but another boy. He came into view, looking at Isak with wonder and interest. He was wooden, like Eva, but when he moved there was a quiet noise about him, like piano wire being plucked. He sat next to Eva, staring at Isak.

“Hallo,” Isak said shyly.

“Hallo,” the boy said. “I’m Mahdi.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you.” Mahdi looked between Magnus and Jonas. “So is he the one to break the curse?”

“Mahdi, shut up,” Chris whispered. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I would rather not be made of a piano for the rest of forever, to be honest,” he mumbled, looking over at Isak again. “Do you like men?”

Isak blushed. “What?”

“Do you like men? To sleep with them, kiss them?”

“I… yes.” Isak felt his face burning, and looked down at his food once more. He no longer had an appetite. 

“That’s good,” Noora mumbled. “Maybe the master could fall in love with him?”

Isak snapped his head up, frowning at the gathered people. “Fall in love with me? You think that monster has feelings?”

“Now, Isak,” Chris said. “The master isn’t awful, deep down he’s a real prince!” Her eyes widened. “Of a guy. A real prince of a guy.”

Isak frowned. “He hates me, and he always will.” He pushed his plate away from him. “I think I should go back to my room.”

Jonas nodded. “Go, we’ll clear up. Have a good night's rest, Isak.”

Isak made his way out of the dining hall, shaking his head. How could they think there was even a possibility of love in that creature? He was horrible, and Isak didn’t want anything to do with him.

Isak stopped on the stairs, looking to the left, where his room was, and then to the right, where the west wing was. He had been told not to go there, but that just made him curious. What was there? What could possibly be there that Isak couldn’t see? His feet were moving up to the west wing before he had even consciously made the decision to go up. The floor was dusty and cracked, the ceiling above missing large chunks of plaster. The air was cold, unlike the east wing. Isak crossed his arms over his chest, trying to retain what warmth he had.

When Isak reached the top of the stairs, he was in front of an ornate door with long scratches gauged into its wood. He pushed open the door, and stepped into a room that looked destroyed. The bed was in shreds, the curtains ripped apart. A painting hung crookedly on the wall, two of the faces torn. A woman smiled down from the canvas, her golden hair falling down her shoulders in ringlets. The man and the boy in the painting were defaced, the boy’s eyes the only thing left of his face. It must have been a beautiful painting, once upon a time.

A gentle breeze ruffled Isak’s curls and brought his attention to the broken windows. In front of them, on a lone table, stood a glass bell shaped covering, shielding a floating rose. Isak made his way over to it, resting his hands on the table. The rose was pure red, and beautiful. He raised a hand to touch the glass, but a roar of indignity sounded behind him.

Before he knew it, Isak was being thrown across the room to land on his back. The wind was knocked from him, leaving him to gasp on the floor.

“What did you do?” the Beast growled. “Did you touch it?”

“No,” Isak gasped, coming to his feet.

The monster was suddenly in front of him, noses almost touching. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see…”

“You came to steal my rose!” He shoved the blonde boy away, snarling once again. “Leave! Go away!”

And Isak ran.


	9. What's Your Name?

The woods were cold and snowy as Isak pelted through them on Philippe. He couldn’t recognize anything around them, he knew he was lost. He was crying. He was terrified. He was free.

Philippe came to a sudden halt, nearly unseating Isak.

“Philippe!” Isak yelled, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

He froze. In front of them, growling, was a pack of wolves. Isak pulled on the reins and turn to the left, urging the horse to go as fast as he could. They came into a clearing, but soundly the ground gave way beneath them. It was ice, breaking under the weight of the horse and his rider. Isak screamed, clutching to his horse, as the wolves jumped after them into the water. Some got caught by Philippe’s thrashing legs, and drowned, but more surrounded them. Philippe gave a wild tug and heaved them out of the water, taking off again.

Isak was suddenly bucked from the saddle as Philippe halted again. He looked up and was nearly face to face with a large white wolf. Scrambling back, Isak picked up a large branch and swung it at the wolf, who caught it in its jaw and tugged the branch away. The wolves were surrounding them, and Philippe’s reins were wrapped around a root, making it so he couldn’t get away.

There was a growl behind him, and Isak tensed, prepared for a tearing bite, but none came. A yelp of pain sounded in the clearing, and when Isak opened his eyes, he saw the Beast on all fours glowering at the wolves. He gave a mighty roar, and a wolf pounced on him, ripping the skin on his arm. The Beast grabbed it by the neck and threw it away, tackling another one as it tried to jump at Isak. Another wolf sank its fangs into the Beast’s neck, and he let out a howl of pain, but again he threw it bodily into a tree. There was a loud crack and the wolf didn’t rise again.

Suddenly, the clearing was free of wolves, there was only Philippe, Isak, and the Beast, who was bleeding heavily. He turned to look at Isak, and fell. Isa rushed to Philippe, grabbed the reins, put one foot into the stirrup, and stopped. The Beast had come to help him. The Beast had saved his life. And he would die, bleed out into the snow, if Isak left.  
Pulling his cloak from around him, Isak went over to the Beast and wrapped it around his shoulders. The Beast opened his eyes, looking weakly up at Isak with black eyes. Isak noticed, then, that there was a faint ring of blue in that darkness. He almost couldn’t see it.

“You need to help me,” Isak whispered. “You need to stand.”

The Beast’s eyes closed, but he struggled to his feet, and Isak wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Lean on me,” he said.

The Beast complied, letting himself be walked over the Philippe. The horse danced away at first, but after a stern look from Isak, came closer and let the Beast climb on his back. Isak tucked his feet into the stirrups, noticing that his feet were almost normal. The top had a short patch of blonde hair on it, and his toe nails were sharp and dark like the nails on his fingers, but Isak had seen worse. Thinking about it, the Beast almost looked human. Or, at least he looked like he had been human at one point.

Isak led Philippe back to the castle, somehow. It was like the forest wanted them to get back safely. When they got to the castle, Isak helped the Beast down from the horse, resting his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. They slowly climbed the front steps and pushed the door open.

“Isak!” Magnus’ voice rang out. “You came back! How wonder- Master!”

Magnus rushed forward and pulled the Beast’s other arm around his shoulders.

“What happened?” Jonas asked, as his rushed to meet them.

“Wolves,” Isak said, maneuvering the Beast into a chair.

Noora and Chris came running in, pushing a trolley with a bowl of hot water and clean cloth. Isak dipped one of the napkins into the water and dabbed it on the Beast’s arm. He let out a howl of pain, baring his pointed teeth. He pulled his arm away, snarling when Isak grabbed it back. Isak pressed the cloth to his arm again, and again the Beast pulled it away. Isak glared at him but sighed, dipping another napkin into the water. He stood to press it on the Beast’s long neck, and he noticed just then how close the Beast had come to dying. He pressed the napkin to the wound, and again he pulled away with a growl.

“That hurts!” he snarled.

“If you’d sit still it wouldn’t hurt as much!” Isak yelled back.

“Well, if you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened!” There was a faint tinge of pink in the Beast’s pale, sallow cheeks.

Isak flushed red. “Well if you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!”

The Beast opened his mouth the retort, but stopped. He looked down at Isak’s hands closed tightly around the wet cloth. He couldn’t think of anything to say back. Oh, wait. “Well, you shouldn’t have been in the west wing!”

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!” Isak shoved a hot, wet cloth to the Beast’s neck, trying to stop the bleeding. “Now hold still.” Isak’s brown unfurrowed, and he sighed. “By the way,” he said quietly, “thank you for saving my life.”

The Beast looked up at him. “You’re welcome.” He was silent for a moment, but then, “Thank you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.”

Isak smiled. “I thought about it, Beast.” He frowned and looked up into those black eyes he had once thought were frightening. “It feels wrong just calling you Beast. What’s your name?”

The Beast’s eyebrows rose. “My name?”

Isak nodded.

“My name is…” He had nearly forgotten. “My name is Even.”

“Well, then,” Isak said, applying another wet cloth to the Beast’s arm. “Even it is.” He checked the cloth on his neck. “You’re very lucky that this cut didn’t puncture your artery. You would have bled out in seconds.”

Even looked at him closely. “How do you know that?”

“I read about it,” Isak offered. “A science book.”

“You like to read?” Even asked with a grin.

“Oh, I love to read!” Isak grinned, thinking about the book shop back in town. “Absolutely love it.”

Even kept that in mind.


	10. You Don't Believe Me

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Emma asked for the tenth time.

“Yes,” Eskild said, leading the two girls deeper into the woods on their wagon. “I know where I’m going.”

“I don’t like this,” Sonja said quietly to Emma. She really didn’t, but for some reason it seemed familiar. “I really don’t like this.”

“Eskild, we really should turn back,” Emma said, pulling Eskild’s arm until he stopped the carriage. She stepped down, followed by both of the others. She grumbled as she stepped into a puddle.

“What about Isak?” Eskild asked, brow furrowed.

Emma sighed. “He’s probably at home! Let’s go and eat dinner, and then we can talk about things other than Beasts!”

Even looked affronted. “You don’t believe me!”

“Of course I don’t!” Emma shrieked. “I just thought if I got on your good side, Isak would want to marry me!”

Eskild backed away a step. “Marry you?”

“Yes!” Emma shouted. “Because, unlike the rumors about you being a pervert, I don’t believe the ones about Isak! He will be mine!”

“Emma, calm down,” Sonja pleaded, grabbing her friend’s arm. “Please.”

“No!” Emma wailed. “I’ve been dragged into the woods by this freak, I’ve got mud on my dress, and I’m cold! Now let’s just go back to the village and get Isak from his house!”

Eskild glared at her. “No! I’m not insane, I know what I saw! Isak isn’t at home, he’s being held captive by a beast!”

“Oh shut up!” Emma yelled.

Eskild shook his head. “Then go home, Emma. I will find him on my own.”

“Fine!” Emma pushed him away. “I hope you die! That way Isak will have no one to go to except me! And then he’ll have to marry me!”

“Isak will never marry you.” Eskild stood up to his full height, towering over Emma. “He will never love you.”

Emma’s nostrils flared, and she truck with all of her strength. Eskild fell to the leaf strewn ground, unconscious.

“Emma!” Sonja yelled. “What have you done?”

Emma grabbed Eskild’s jacket, pulling him deeper into the forest and up against a tree. She walked back past Sonja to the wagon, and grabbed a length of rope. She stomped back over to Eskild and tied him to the tree, smiling cruelly to herself the whole time.

“Emma,” Sonja said. “Isn’t there something else we could do?”

“No.” Emma shook her head, eyes still on Eskild. “He will be eaten by wolves, and be dead, like he deserves to be.”

Sonja just shook her head. “Okay.”


	11. The Library

The next morning, the Beast, Even, was stood on his balcony at the top of the west wing tower, looking down on the garden. Isak was walking his horse, talking to it in a hushed voice. Even heard someone come up behind him. The ticking, clicking gave it away to be Jonas, and then there was the smell of burning candles, which meant Magnus was with him. A noise he didn’t quite recognise, like wires being plucked, followed. He looked around and saw the old piano boy, Mahdi, accompanying the other two. Even remembered they had always been close friends.

“Having fun spying on the new boy?” Jonas teased.

Even smirked. “I’ve… I’ve never felt this way before.”

“What about the girl?” Magnus asked. “You liked her, didn’t you?”

Even shrugged. “She was beautiful, but… When she left, I felt indifferent. I don’t think I truly loved her.”

“And if Isak leaves?” Mahdi broached.

“I… don’t want to think about that.” He sighed, looking out at Isak again, who was laid in the snow. His arms were moving up and down, his legs side to side. “What’s he doing?”

“I believe,” Jonas said, looking over the balcony, “that he’s making a snow angel.”

Even smiled, his eyes going soft. “I want to do something nice for him.” His smile faded as his eyebrows drew close. “But what?”

“Well, there is the usual,” Jonas supplemented. “Chocolate, flowers, promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“No, no,” Even said, shaking his head.”It has to be something that sparks his interest. Something to do with… what he likes.”

And what does he like?” Magnus asked.

“He likes… he likes…” Even was at a loss. But then, “Oh! He likes reading! And science!” Even stood up fully. “I know what to do!” He climbed on to the balcony ledge, and while Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas protested, jumped down to the garden below. 

Isak let out a shriek as Even landed next to him, on his hands and knees.

“Hallo!” Even said, smiling widely.

Isak looked at him like he was out of his mind. “Did you just jump from the tower?”

“Ja.” 

“All the way up there?”

“Ja.”

“How are you not dead?”

Even shrugged. “Come on, I have something to show you.”

Isak stood from his snow angel, and brushed snow off his butt. Even’s eyes followed the movement.

“It doesn’t involve jumping to my death, does it?”

Even laughed, turning back to the castle. “Nei, nothing like that.”

Even lead Isak up the front steps and into the castle. He turned left at the bottom of the stairs, leading Isak down a hallway he hadn’t seen before.

“What are you taking me to see?” Isak asked, his curiosity piqued.

“It’s a surprise,” Even replied, smiling to himself. 

They reached a large pair of wooden double doors, and Even turned to face Isak once more.

“Okay. Cover your eyes.” He smiled again, motioning for Isak to do so.

Isak raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He heard Even open the door, and then felt hands on his shoulders. Isak realized they were Even’s, and was somewhat comforted by the warmth of them. He let himself be walked forward, smiling slightly. Even removed his hands, and walked to stand in front of Isak. He held out his arms, gesturing to the room around him, smiling widely. But when Isak didn’t react, he turned to look at him, and realized that Isak still had his eyes covered.

“You can uncover your eyes now,” Even said, gesturing to the room again.

When he opened his eyes, Isak gasped. The room was huge, bigger than most buildings in his village, and filled floor to ceiling with bookshelves. Each shelf was packed with books, old leather bound beauties, some with peeling gold lettering on their spines. Even was watching Isak as he turned to take in the whole expanse of the library, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

“Do you… do you like it?” Even asked.

“Do I like it?” Isak looked back at him, his face painted with wonder and glee. “Oh, Even, I love it!”

Even smiled back at him. “Good. Well, from now on, it’s yours.”

Isak’s eyes, if possible, got even wider. “Really?”

“Of course.” Even nodded, motioning for him to follow. “This section is all the books of science that I have. It’s a little bit small, but-”

“You have all the De Humani Corporis Fabrica Libri Septem!” Isak rushed past him and plucked the second book in the set from the shelf. “The book shop in my village only has the first one!” Isak looked around and shot over to a comfortable looking arm chair in one corner of the library. He curled his legs beneath him and opened the book to it’s first page and began to read.

Even watched him with his eyebrows raised, and he felt a pang in his chest. This man was adorable.


	12. Something Sweet

The next day, Isak sat down at breakfast with Even, eyes still firmly focused on the book he pulled from the shelf the day before. He didn’t even notice when he dribble porridge down his front, or that Even had laughed at hom for doing so. Even, who couldn;t really use a spoon anymore because of the way his hands were bent, picked up his bowl and slurped the porridge. Isak looked up at him when he put the bowl does, and smiled when he saw Even had oats on his nose.

“You got a little something on your…” He motioned to his own nose.

Even rubbed his nose, frowning to himself. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining down on the grounds. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

Isak looked out the window, too, and then back at his book. Conflicted, his face contorted, but then he nodded, closing his book with a strip of fabric to hold his place. “Yes, I would.”

Outside, Isak tossed bird seed on the ground.

“It’s winter,” Even said, looking at the grain. “You won’t attract any birds.”

Isak smiled, and pointed back. There was a flock of blue birds following them “It’s actually June.”

Even frowned. “Oh.” He nodded his head, the sharp tips of his horns bobbing up and down. “Ja, but it’s always winter here.”

“I have seen that,” Isak quipped.

Even let out a surprised laugh, smiling genuinely at Isak. “You probably have.”

Isak liked the way that Even’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. It brought out the human in him, and made him look less intimidating. The way he was looking at him, Isak could almost see the man he had been before, the man he was underneath the greed and the curse. He must have been a very handsome man.

“Even?” Isak started, wanting to ask what had happened to the castle, but then thought better of it. 

“Ja?”

“Do you… do you want to feed the birds?”

Even nodded his head, holding out his hands for the bird feed. Isak scooped some from his pocket and let it fall into the other man’s hand, watching as Even knelt and thrust his hands towards the birds. Isak let out a chuckle as they flew a few paces away from him, and again as Even followed them, still crouched down. Again he thrust his hands, and again the birds hopped away.

“No, come here,” Isak said, sitting down on the cold ground next to him. He placed his hand on Even’s forearm, pinching some of the seed and laying it in a trail to Even’s out stretched hands. “You have to let them come to you.”

Even was staring at Isak in shock. The teen was touching his hand now, watching the birds come closer and closer. But… Isak was touching him, and he didn’t seem repulsed. He wasn’t drawing away, he was so close Even could feel the warmth coming off his body, smell the soap he must have used for his morning bathe. The sweet smell of the porridge was on his breath, bringing Even’s eyes down to Isak’s thin lips. Would Isak want to kiss him? Would Isak be happy with him?

He looked down at his hands when he felt a sharp beak against his palm. There were two birds eating from his hands now, and one looking up at him curiously.

“They like you,” Isak whispered.

Even smiled, not trusting himself to speak. When he looked back up, Isak wasn’t at his side anymore. He looked all around but couldn’t find the boy, and was starting to grow confused before a cold, wet something splattered across the back of his head, followed by Isak’s laugh. Even stood, effectively dropping the birds, and turned to Isak behind him, who was smiling, cheeks flushed in the cold. Even knelt, gathering a large ball of snow, and soon was running after Isak as he ran off, screaming.

“No!” Isak laughed. “Please, no!”

Even threw the ball, catching Isak in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Even laugh, until he realized Isak wasn’t moving. Rushing to his side, he flipped him over. “Isak? Are you oka-”

Isak pounced, pushing Even into a snowbank, laughing. Even let out a yelp of surprise, at Isak’s trickery and his strength. Not many people could knock him around. They laughed and rolled around in the snow until they were out of breath, laid side by side in the snow.

“Thank you,” Isak panted.

Even frowned. “For what?”

“I haven’t had that much fun in years.”

Even looked over at the smaller man, frowning. “But… What about your village? Don’t you have friends there?”

Isak snorted. “The only person who doesn’t think I’m insane is the man who runs the bookshop.”

“The others… don’t like you?”

“Nei.” Isak sighed. “There are rumors about me, rumors that would end in my death if they turned out to be true.”

“Oh?”

Isak sent a sideways glance at Even, and then plowed on. “I like men. And it’s not something approved of in my village.”

Even nodded. “I know that. I like both, but I understand.”

Isak smiled. “Eskild knows about me, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t think I’m a funny boy.”

“I understand that.” Even turned his head towards the sounds of laughter from inside the castle. “When I step into the room, all the laughter stops.”

Isak sighed. “I wish we could run away.”

Even tensed. Run away? He thought Isak was having fun here? Did he not like it anymore?

“I wish we could go somewhere that no one judged us.” Isak shrugged. “I guess that place doesn’t exist.”

Even looked over at Isak, a thought forming in his mind. “Why don’t we?”


	13. He Needs Me

Deep in the forest, a girl in a deep black shawl was walking along when she saw a man tied to a tree. It almost looked like she was gliding when she went to his side and knelt by him, running her hands over the ropes. She pulled a sharp knife from her pocket, and started to saw at the bindings. The man woke groggily, feeling weak.

“Sana?” he mumbled.

She smiled at him. Not many people from the village knew her, and those that did kept well away. Except for Eskild. He was a kind man, and helpful when he wanted to be. When she has cut through the ropes, Sana helped him to his feet and began to walk deeper into the wood to her little hut. It wasn’t much, but it was warm inside, and smelt like earth and home. Sana lead Eskild to a chair where she set him down, and went to make some tea.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” she asked.

“I… I was trying to get to Isak,” Eskild said.

“And where’s Isak?”

Eskild hesitated. “You won’t believe me.”

Sana looked up at him, and something glimmered in her eyes. “I bet you I will.”

Eskild gulped. “He’s the prisoner of a beast. A massive, horned monster.”

Sana nodded. “I thought as much.” She stood and brought him his tea, helping him take a swallow. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, though. Maybe it’s best this way.”

“Best this way?” Eskild asked incredulously. “Best this way? He’s probably still locked in that cell, frightened out of his mind!”

Sana shrugged. “Maybe.” She refilled his cup. “You need to drink up. How did you end up tied to a tree?”

Eskild grumbled to himself for a moment, then drained another cup of tea. “Emma and Sonja said they believed me, and I was taking them to try get Isak back, but Emma only wanted to get on my good side so that Isak would marry her, and I said that he’d never marry her. And then she punched me, and I guess tied me to a tree.” He snorted. “Bitch.”

Sana nodded. “Bitch indeed.”

“I need to find him,” Eskild pushed on. “He’s in danger, I need to go back and convince people I’m telling the truth!”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Eskild looked over at Sana again. She was reading a golden book, which seemed to be glowing inside. “I have to, he needs me.”


	14. We Can Go Wherever We Want

Even had lead Isak back to the library, but to another section of it, one that Isak hadn’t looked at yet. He pulled a book bound in gold from a shelf and unclasped the hinges, letting it fall open. The pages were a dark blue, with swirling gold patterns that looked like the globe Isak had seen in the study. The pages glowed.

“What is this?” Isak asked.

“A gift from the enchantress,” Even sneered. “It let’s me go anywhere, but I still look like this. I’m still cursed.” He took Isak’s hand in his and placed it on the books pages, which shined brighter. “You think of where you want to go, feel it in your heart, and we’ll be there.”

Isak looked up at Even uncertainly, but closed his eyes and thought of a place he hadn’t been in a very long time. He felt the floor beneath him vanish, and he felt like he was flying through the air. Gently, very gently, his feet touched down again, and the light behind his eyelids went from golden to dark blue. He couldn’t open his eyes, not yet.

“Where have you brought us?” Even asked.

Isak could hear him moving around, could hear the wind howling outside the windows, but still couldn’t open his eyes.

“Isak?” Even asked softly, taking his hand. “Are you okay?”

And that was it, the strength Isak needed. He opened his eyes and turned around, taking in the room. The fires weren’t lit, and the curtains were drawn shut. He could still see though, as the curtains weren’t thick. He was in an office, with large windows and an ornate wooden desk, which stood in front of a high backed chair.

“Where are we?” Even asked again.

“This is my father’s office,” Isak whispered. “We’re in an asylum. This is where I grew up, in the suit attached to this office. This room was my world for ten years before I finally was able to go out into the villages around us.”

“An asylum?” Even peaked out the window, and Isak walked up behind him.

“See that one?” Isak asked, pointing to the furthest glowing village. “That’s where I live now, with Eskild.” He frowned. “Or, you know. Where I lived.”

Even felt guilt pool in his stomach, but he ignored it and turned around to look at the room again. “Why did you want to come here?”

Isak sniffed, rubbing at his eye. “To see if my mother was still alive.”

Even frowned. “What do you mean?”

Isak didn’t answer. He went to the oak desk and pulled the cabinets behind it open. He flicked through file after phile before coming to a stop. He pulled one out and laid it on the desk. Even saw, in the faint light from the moon, a small portrait of a woman. She looked thin, but had the same bow shaped upper lip as Isak.

“Your mother?” he asked

Isak nodded, frowning down at the paper. “She’s still here.”

Even was confused. “So, this is your father’s office, and your mother is a patient here?”

Isak nodded. “She… He didn’t like the way she thought. He said she was ahead of herself, too involved in politics and science and reading. He called it female insanity, and threw her into one of those padded rooms. He almost threw me in, too.”

“Why?”

Isak snorted. “Because he was convinced I was insane. I was obsessed with science, berated the man whose profession has to do with the science of the brain.”

Even nodded. “And then you ran away?”

Isak nodded, too. “And then I ran away.” He looked up and around the room. “What would you say to an act of harmless vandalism?”

“On the man who hurt you?”

Isak smiled.

“I say let’s do it.”

And they did. It was one of the only times Even was glad of his sharpened claws and horns. He dug up the carpet and shredded all the fancy certificates on the walls. Isak tipped over the file cabinets and threw files around the room, stuffing some into the fire and lighting it. Even smiled at the destruction, not realizing until then that he’d needed this. A picture on the floor caught his eye, and he reached down to pick up the file. Isak’s face stared back up at him, with the term, “escaped” written under it in red ink.

“You escaped from here?” Even laughed.

“Oh, ja,” Isak agreed, nodding his head in mock seriousness. “What does it say my diagnosis is?”

“Uh, delusions and obsessive tendencies.”

“Protesting that my mother wasn’t insane and liking books.”

Even snorted. He opened his mother to say something else but then saw light coming towards them from under the door. He grabbed hold of Isak’s arm and pulled him close, feeling Isak’s breath on his face. He thought of the castle, and the floor dropped from beneath their feet, and they were back in the library. Even was still clutching Isak’s file.

“We should get rid of that,” Isak said very quietly, looking up into Even’s face. From this distance he could see that ring of light blue under the black again. He felt a fluttering in his heart and his stomach. “Burn it.”

Even agreed. He threw it in the nearest fire, unfortunately stepping away from Isak. Looking back, he saw that Isak’s cheeks were flushed, but he had a satisfied look on his face.

“Do you want to have a dance?” Even blurted.

Isak smiled. “Sure.”


	15. You're Not Safe Anymore

Back in town, Emma and Sonja were walking towards the inn once more.

“He’s just avoiding me now,” Emma muttered. “I don’t know where he is, but he’s definitely not here.”

“Maybe there was some truth in Eskild’s story,” Sonja said.

Emma rounded on her, thrusting her finger into Sonja’s sternum painfully. “Shut up! Eskild is lying, and Isak is avoiding me.” She turned back around and wrenched open the door, stomping inside. “I don’t need anyone talking about - Eskild!” She pulled up short, causing Sonja to bump into her back.

Eskild was sat at the end of one long table, his hair combed, his clothes clean. He was, unarguably, alive.

“Emma!” the innkeeper called. “Is it true that you tried to kill Eskild?”

Emma’s eyes widened at the same time as her smile. “Eskild! I’ve just spent the last few days looking for you! Now, my friend, why don’t we sit and have something to drink?”

“I will not have a drink with a woman who tried to kill me,” Eskild said calmly.

“Kill you?” Emma repeated, looking around in surprise. “It’s one thing to say that your ward has been kidnapped by a beast, but to accuse me of murder?” She shook her head sadly. “Eskild, I thought you were better than that.”

“Do you have anyone to back up this story, Eskild?” William, who was yet again at the bar, asked.

Eskild pointed to Sana by the fire. “Sana, she’ll tell you.”

“Sana?” Emma asked, her eyebrows raised in mocking of him. “You want us to take the word of this forest dwelling hag?” She turned to Sana and offhandedly said, “No offense.”

Sana shrugged.

William stood and came to a halt next to Eskild. “Anyone else?”

Eskild looked around with concern and his eyes landed on Sonja looking at the ground. “Sonja, she was there.”

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed, turning to her friend. She put her hands on Sonja’s shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. “Sonja, my dear companion. Did I try to kill Eskild?”

Sonja looked around at the others in the inn. “Well, you see, there are so many different levels of that questions, and-”

“Yes or no, Sonja,” Emma growled, shaking her.

Sonja looked at Emma and then down at the floor. “N-no…”

Emma turned back to the watchers in the room and spread her arms. “You see? I did not try to take our  _ dear _ Eskild’s life.”

Eskild took angry strides towards her and raised his hand to slap her, but William caught his wrist before he made contact.

“Now, Eskild,” Emma said with a pout. “I do believe that your ravings have become dangerous. You are not only a danger to yourself, but a danger to everyone around you.” She mocked a face of deep concern. “Why, you may even be the reason that Isak is missing!”

And that got everyone’s attention. Eskild looked around worriedly, his eyes falling on Sonja, who was still looking at her feet.

“Sonja, please,” he called.

She turned and left the inn.

“Yes!” Emma address the whole pub. She got up onto a table, so everyone could see her. “Isak and I have always been very close, he’s even hinted at wanting to marry me.” Some of the men at the bar groaned in disappointment. “But I do know, and all of you have probably seen but haven’t thought about it, that Isak isn’t here! I even went to his house to see if he was sick, but he’s nowhere to be seen!”

There were grumblings and William and Chris each grabbed one of Eskild’s arms, bending them behind him.

“You see, Eskild,” Emma concluded. “You’re not suited to be here anymore. But I know somewhere you’ll fit right in.” She turned to the men gathered at the door. “You, Elias. Would you fetch the warden of the asylum, Mr. Valtersen?”

He nodded and sneered at Eskild before leaving.

“The asylum?” Eskild asked, starting to struggle against his captures, who were dragging him to the door. “No! Let me go!”

“I’m sorry, Eskild.” Emma smiled sadly down at him. “You’re just not safe anymore.”


	16. Tale as Old as Time

Even was sat chest deep in hot water, splashing it over his face. He was disgruntled.

“Master, this is wonderful!” Jonas was saying, marching around and picking out Even a nice suit. He picked out a deep blue three piece, the button up shirt pale and silky soft. The waistcoat and jacket were navy, the trousers the same colour. “Isak is bound to fall in love with you now, if he isn’t already! A dance! Oh, this is wonderful! What are you scowling at now?”

“I have a tail,” Even muttered darkly.

“What?” Magnus asked, popping up at the side of the bath. He was trying to shine shoes for Even, but just kept burning them. “A tail?”

Even lifted it out of the water, a long, thin thing covered in a fine blonde fur, like a lion’s tail, with a tuft on the end of it.

“Where did that come from?” Jonas asked. He bent over to look closer.

“I don’t know,” Even sighed, leaning back in the water. “It just showed up, like the rest of the curse.”

“I don’t get it,” Mahdi said, leaning against the wall, polishing the buckle of a belt. “We all got turned into this immediately, but for you it was gradual. What’s that about?”

“I have a theory,” Even growled, before slipping down and dunking his head under the water. When he resurfaced, he shook his head like a wet dog. “The enchantress wanted me to slowly become less and less human. To actually become the beast that everyone thinks I am.”

Magnus shrugged. “Or maybe she just wasn’t powerful enough to do it all in one go.”

Even considered it. “I don’t know.”

“Well, anyway,” Jonas interrupted. “Isak will definitely love you by the end of the night, you’ll kiss, and the spell will be broken! We’ll be back to our own selves by morning!”

“I hope so,” Mahdi mumbled. “The rose only has four petals left.”

Even groaned. “Don’t remind me.” He stood from the bath and shook off the excess water, looking down at his body. It was more or less what it had been before, though a bit more hunched and boney. He had thick blonde hair growing from his forearms and his legs, almost like the legs of a beast. Even chuckled to himself. Maybe he really was becoming a monster.

“Master?” Magnus asked. “I… I think I’ve burnt all your shoes.”

Even laughed, genuinely laughed, and stepped out of the bath. “That’s okay. I can’t wear them anyway. Not with my feet the way they are.”

Magnus smiled up at him, waxy features smoothing over his concern.

Jonas stepped forward to press a towel into Even’s hands, and then to lead him behind a screen to dress. Even pulled on the suit, feeling a little awkward. He rolled up the legs to just below his knees, so it was a bit more comfortable. He punctured a hole in the seat of the pants a threaded his newly acquired tail through it. He straightened the tie slightly, making it a little less tight. Jonas brought him out in front of the mirror where Vilde was waiting with a powder puff in hand.

“Would you like the works? The full makeup for balls before the spell?” she asked.

“Uh, no,” Even sad, sitting down. “I don’t think that would look at all good.”

Vilde pouted and put down the puff, but took up the scissors. “At least let me give your hair a trim?”

Even nodded. Vilde made quick work of his hair, shaping it to a fashionable height before smiling and setting down her scissors.

“There,” she sighed. “You’re ready.”

Even looked at himself in the mirror. He still could only see the monster he was becoming, but he guessed his hair looked nice. It was only just then he noticed his ears had become pointed. He fingered the tips, scowling to himself again.

“Hey, no scowling!” Jonas warned. “You don’t want to scare Isak off with your grumpy face.”

Even sighed and raised his hands in surrender. “Okay. Let’s just get this over with. How will I know when to tell him how I feel?”

“You’ll feel like you’re going to puke,” Jonas said.

“You’ll just know,” Magnus said.

“You’ll feel awful in your stomach and your head,” Mahdi quipped.

“Don’t listen to them!” Vilde told him, shooing the three boys away. She turned back to Even and but her soft hands on his shoulders. “You just have to listen to your heart. And keep an eye on his body language. If he looks like he wants to kiss, then kiss. If he looks like he wants to run away, don’t kiss him.”

Even nodded, standing. He tried his best to straighten up, hearing the bones in his back pop and crack on the way. Vilde pulled a face, not liking the sound. Even took a deep breath and made his way to the door, opening it and pausing. He turned back to the people gathered in his chambers. 

“Thank you,” he said, looking at each of them in turn. “I mean it.”

Vilde smiled and nodded, while the boys looked on with smug looks on their faces.

“Go get him,” Mahdi said.

Even nodded, turning back around and going down the stairs. When he reached the main grand staircase, he looked up to see Isak coming out of his room. He was stunning in his dark red three piece suit. His hair was freshly washed and bouncing in its curls, his skin practically glowed. He had a brooch on his jacket, a golden rose. He grinned shyly when they both got to the same level. Even held out his arm and Isak took it before they both continued down the stairs to the ball room. Even heard Isak gasp when he saw the giant room, gilded in gold and silver. The stained glass windows shone with the colours of the setting sun, and Even lead Isak into the middle of the room.

It became clear very quickly Isak didn’t really know what he was doing, but they were having fun anyway. Isak stood on his foot more than once, but Even did the same to him. They laughed a lot when Isak nearly fell and Even caught him, bending over to keep them both off the floor. Isak’s eyes were glimmering in the dim light of the room, and he was smiling wider than Even had ever seen smile before.

When the dancing was over, Even lead him out to a little balcony attached to the ball room. It had stairs leading down into the expansive rose garden Even kept, which was looking stunning. Isak looked beautiful, his breath fogging slightly in the chilly air.

“Do you like it here?” Even asked.

“I…” Isak thought for a second. “I think I do.”

“You think you do?” Even was confused. “What is it?”

“Well,” Isak hesitated. “Can one really be happy without freedom?” He sighed. “If I could only see Eskild one more time, make sure he was safe. Then I would be content.”

Even looked up towards the west wing. “Would you like to see him?”

Isak nodded his head. “Yes. I would.”

“Come with me.”

Isak followed Even as he lead him up the stairs to the west wing. They walked past Even’s smashed up bed and the torn up portrait of his family. Even stopped in front of the rose, floating serenely in its glass case. He picked up a mirror from the table next to it, and passed it to Isak.

“Just say who you want to see, and the mirror will show them to you,” he said.

Isak took the mirror, looking slightly skeptical. Then again, he was standing next to a man who was touched by magic, so a magic mirror might not be a stretch of his imagination.

“I would like to Eskild, please,” he said, staring at his own reflection. 

The mirror’s surface turned white before revealing a painful picture. Eskild was being dragged out of the town’s only inn, struggling against two men, and towards a horse and cart. Isak gasped when he saw his father standing there, and he knew what was happening.

“What is it?” Even asked, looking on with concern.

“It’s Eskild,” Isak whispered, looking up at him. “He’s hurt, I… I need to go to him.”

Even looked at the mirror, and saw what Isak had seen. “Then you must go.”

“What?” Isak looked at the mirror again, confused.

“I… I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.” Even felt a coldness stabbing him in his heart. “Go to him.” Isak nodded, turning to go, but then turning back to hand back the mirror. Even shook his head, pushing it back to him. “Take it, so you may… look back on me, if the need ever strikes you.”

Isak was close to tears, Even could see it. The boy threw his arms around Even’s neck, whispered, “Thank you,” and was gone.

Even watched from his tower as Isak, still in his suit, climbed in his horse and rode away. There was a rush of feet behind his as Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi all ran into his chambers.

“Master!” Jonas panted, ticking loudly. “Isak… Isak just left!”

“We tried to stop him, but he got past us,” Magnus wheezed.

“I let him go,” Even told them, and was met with a resounding silence.

“But…” Mahdi began. “Why?”

“Because he loves him,” Jonas said. “And he had to let him go.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” Even said, numbly. “I’m so very sorry.” He climbed onto the ledge of his balcony and sat like a gargoyle, watching as Isak faded from view.

 


	17. Save Your Friend

“Faster, Philippe, please!” Isak shouted, leaning down over the horse’s neck. “Please, we need to be fast.”

As if the horse could understand him, and to be honest Isak wouldn’t be surprised if he could, Philippe sped up, clattering onto cobblestones at last. Isak heard horses coming towards them, and knew it would be his father’s cart, hauling Eskild off to the asylum.

“Stop!” he yelled, pulling Philippe to a halt in front of the other horses, who shrieked and bucked against their harnesses. “Please, stop!” Dismounting, Isak ran to the back of the cart, where the townsfolk were gathered, Emma at the front of the group. “Please, let him go! Why are you doing this?”

“Isak!” Emma yelled in surprise. “You’re here!”

“Of course I’m here!” Isak shouted. “Let him go!” He climbed onto the back of the cart, looking through the metal bars at his friend. “He’s not crazy!”

“Isak!” Eskild’s voice called, and his hands were clasped over Isak’s. “You’re okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why have they got you locked up?”

“He’s been raving about a beast!” Emma shouted, and the crowd behind her mumbled in agreement.

“It’s true, Isak,” William said, pulling him gently from the bars. “He came in raving about the beast almost a week ago. Saying how the monster had taken you away.”

“He wasn’t raving!” Isak argued. “I just came from the Beast’s castle!”

“You really want to marry into this family?” he heard Sonja mutter in the background.

“Isak, really!” Emma laughed. “What proof do you have?”

“Proof?” Isak asked incredulously. “I’ll give you proof.” He pulled the mirror out of his jacket’s inner pocket and held it up to his face. “Show me the beast!” Even’s face showed up on the glass, looking forlorn. Isak turned it around to the crowd, who gasped and backed away.

Emma took the mirror from his hands, staring into it with rapt attention. “I have never seen anything like this,” she muttered.

Isak smiled. “See? Eskild was not raving, he was not lying. Can you please let him g-”

“I have heard of dark magic,” Emma continued, her voice raising. “But I have never seen it before with my own eyes!” She held up the mirror to the people again. “Look at his fangs! Look at those horrible things! He’ll tear you apart with them!” 

“No!” Isak shouted. “He’s friendly, he wouldn’t hurt anyone!” He tried to grab the mirror from Emma, but she pushed him back.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you had feelings for this beast,” she laughed.

“He’s my friend!” Isak reached for the mirror again, only to be shoved back again.

“He has you under his spell!” She turned to the warden of the asylum. “Warden, put him away with the other on. Maybe some time locked away will undo this spell. Mr. Valtersen?”

“With pleasure.”

And suddenly Isak was face to face with his father, who glared down at him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and bodily lifted him into the cart, slamming the doors behind him. Eskild grabbed him as he tumbled in, pulling the boy close to him. Isak heard Emma stirring the crowd, telling them that Even would eat their children and kill their livestock. The mob grew silent as they marched away, chanting, “Kill the Beast!”

“Isak,” Eskild whispered. “Oh, Isak. You’re okay.” He placed a kiss on Isak’s forehead. “But how did you escape?”

“I didn’t,” Isak said, leaning against his friend. “He let me go.”

“What?”

Isak smiled and shook his head. “His name is Even, and he’s sweet. A little grumpy at times, but sweet.”

“That beast is sweet?” Eskild scoffed. “I’m starting to think that Emma was right, you are under some sort of spell.”

Isak took Eskild’s hand, looking him in the eyes. “He is sweet, and he’s my friend. Please, Eskild, I need to go warn him about the mob.”

“Well…” Eskild sighed, but moved to reach through the bars, grasping the lock. “I guess I could pick the lock, but I’d need something thin and sharp.”

Isak pulled the rose brooch off his jacket, pulling the long, thin needle out. “Here. This should do it.”

Eskild took the needle and did something Isak couldn’t see before the door swung open smoothly. “Go.” Eskild smiled at him, handing back his brooch. “Save your friend.”

 


	18. Give Us a Chance to Protect Our Home

Jonas sat near the front door, waiting for Isak to come back. There was the sound of feet, and he stood, rushing to the window, looking out with hope thickening in his throat.

“Is it him?” Noora asked behind him.

“Is Isak back?” Magnus asked, perking up.

“Fuck,” Jonas mumbled. “No, it’s not Isak. It’s… a mob, with pitchforks and fire. I… I have to go tell Even.”

Jonas took to the stairs, running as fast as his metal legs could take him, feeling stiffness setting into his knees. The curse was setting in deeper than he had though it could. When he reached the top of the stairs and pushed into Even’s room, he found his master staring out is window, down at the gathered mob.

“Sir,” Jonas panted. “What should we do?”

“What does it matter?” Even said, his voice melancholy. “Let them come.”

Jonas huffed in anger, and then rushed back down to the front hall. “We need to stop them from getting in! Lock the doors, bar the windows!”

“No!” Magnus gasped. “Let them in. Give us a chance to protect our home, Jonas.”

Jonas nodded, and looked around at his friends. They all chose a position, closed their eyes, and stood still, stiller than any human could. When the door burst open, Jonas fought against the flinch that wanted to rip through his body. The wood of the door splintered and flew about the room as the villagers flooded the room, coming to a shuddering halt as they came face to face with a room full of figures.

“What the hell?” Chris asked, walking up to Eva, fingering the wooden fabric of her clothes. He laughed to William, who was checking out Noora, but not touching her. “Hey, look.” Chris put his hands on Eva’s breasts and made kissy faces at her.

“Excuse me!” Eva shouted, and swung her fist into Chris’ jaw, causing the rest of them to spring into action. 

The villagers screamed, as the seemingly inanimate statues came to life. Jonas punched a man twice the size of him in the stomach, his metal fist hurting a lot more than it would have if he was still fully human. Vilde was having the hardest time as she was made of feathers, but Magnus made his way over to her, holding his hand above her attackers head and dripping burning wax on him. The man screamed in pain and turned to Magnus, who shoved his hand into the man’s face, effectively breaking his nose and burning off his eyebrows. Vilde laughed and threw her arms around Magnus’ neck, kissing him once before they both went back into battle. 

Chris and Noora were throwing plates and tea cups at the gathered villagers. Mahdi was punching and tripping people, while Jonas joined Magnus and Vilde. Emma took to the stairs, pulling a pistol off a fallen villager. She was pulling Sonja by her arm, but they got split up by Noora, who had been thrown back by a big, burly woman. Sonja got knocked into the bannister, and looked up at Emma, holding out her hand.

“Please, help me up,” she called weakly.

“I’m sorry, Sonja,” Emma said, hitching up her skirt. “But I have to go kill the beast.” And she left, leaving Sonja on the stairs, her head pounding painfully.

“You!” Noora gasped, looking at Sonja. “What are you doing here again?”

Sonja gazed at her with confusion. “Again? I’ve never been here before…”

Noora swallowed, shaking her head. “You wouldn’t have broken the spell anyway. He didn’t love you.” She rushed down the stairs, leaving Sonja to ponder on what the strangely familiar girl had said.

Sonja was the only one to notice Sana gliding up the stairs, following Emma’s hurried footsteps.

 


	19. Beauty and the Beast

Even heard the fighting going on down below, and moved further up in his tower, reaching the very top, looking down at the dizzying height. He leapt to the next spiraling tower, and crossed a crumbling bridge to be further away from the sounds. He sighed, looking to his front door, which was thrown open. A flash of red caught his eye, but he fool himself into thinking it was Isak. He heard huffing breath behind him, and when he turned around, a short haired brunette stood there, her eyes wide as they took him in.

“So,” she said, holding out her gun in front of herself. “You must be the beast.”

Even scowled, looking away from her, back out across his gardens.

“You’re not as scary as you looked in the mirror.” She had a sneer in her voice. “You look pathetic.” She laughed once. “By the way,” the gun was cocked, “Isak sent me.”

Pain ripped its way through Even’s back as the bullet tore a path through his skin. He roared in fury, turning back to the girl. He bared his teeth and growled at her, making her step back a little, but then she furrowed her brows and took a step forward.

“I’m not afraid of you, beast.”

Even took off running across another bridge, and jumped to another tower, his claws digging into the roof tiles, but not soon enough. He slipped down, hitting the balcony beneath him with a thud. He groaned, getting to his feet, and another bang sounded right as another bullet burrowed itself into his back. He roared again, turning to the girl on the bridge, and leapt to a small landing near her. He grabbed her by the throat and held her over the open space beneath them.

“No!” she choked. “Please, put me down!”

“No!” screamed a voice to Even’s left.

He turned, and there, stood on a balcony, was Isak, still in his dark red suit.

“Please, beast,” Emma cried, her hands scrabbling against Even’s. “Don’t hurt me.” 

Even looked at her deeply, before putting her back down on the bridge. “My name is Even.” 

She nodded, her hand at her throat.

Even turned back to Isak, and backed up until he was at the edge of the open area he was in, and bounded towards him. With one great leap, he was in the air.

“No!” Isak was yelling. “You won’t make it!”

But he did, barely. Isak grabbed his arms and hauled him up, back into Even’s chambers. Even stood, hands clutching Isak’s shoulders, and they both smiled at each other, a small, happy bubble forming around them.

“You came back,” Even whispered.

“Of course I did,” Isak whispered back. “I lo-”

Another bang, and Even was on the floor, pulling Isak down. Confused, he looked up and out the window, towards the bridge and towards Emma. She was pointing her gun towards them, a mad smile on her face. It slipped when she felt the bridge under her give way, and she was falling with a scream.

Isak looked back down at Even, who was groaning, his eyes fluttering closed.

“No,” Isak begged. “No, no, no, you can’t do this.” He shook Even’s shoulders, causing Even’s eyes to open tiredly. “Hey, hey.” Isak smiled down at him, tears burning their way across his nose. “Hey, there you are. Keep looking at me, okay?”

Even nodded, but his eyes closed again. Behind them, the last petal was beginning to fall from the rose. Sana was stood at the door, watching.

“Please, you can’t do this,” Isak sobbed, shaking Even by the shoulders again. “You can’t leave me.” He took a shuddering breath and pressed a kiss to Even’s cheek. “I love you.”

Sana strode forward, her hand lifting towards the rose. The last petal, which was falling, stopped midair, and reattached itself to the stem. The petals at the base of the rose, shriveled and dead, floated up and came back to life, forming a full rose once more.

Even’s body began to glow, and he lifted into the air. Isak stumbled back, watching with rapt attention as Even changed. His body realigned itself, the hair on his legs and arms growing back to its usual length, the claws shrinking back into regular nails. The horns on his head disappeared, and Isak watched as he gently fell back down, landing on his feet, and opened his eyes. They were a startling blue, like the colour of the midday sky.

Isak stared at him, taking in his new appearance. Even looked towards the door and stared at Sana, who had a slight smirk on his lips. She nodded to him, and then left the way she had come. Even chanced a look at Isak, who was still studying him. In truth, he didn’t look all that difference, but it was like looking at a stranger to Isak.

“It’s still me,” Even said, as if reading his mind.

“I know.” Isak stepped closer, looking up into Even’s clear eyes. Even smiled at him, but frowned when Isak’s face scrunched up in anger. Isak thumped him, hard, in the chest. “Don’t. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!” Every word was punctuated with a punch. He then threw his arms around Even’s neck and kissed his, hard and sloppy. He broke away, laughing and crying all in one. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist, laughing with him. “I won’t, I promise.” He rested his forehead on Isak’s, listening as a rush of feet stampeded into the room. He kissed Isak once more before turning to his friends, who were all stood, grinning widely, back to their original states. “Hello.”

Jonas rushed him, throwing his arms around the two of them, and soon they were at the middle of a jumping, whooping mess of people. Isak was looking wide eyed around at the people who he had gotten to know. Jonas, who was previously a clock, had the thickest eyebrows Isak had ever seen, and an unruly mop of dark curls. Magnus’ acne didn’t look as bad now that he was skin and not wax. Mahdi was actually black, and Isak felt a bit angry at himself for expecting him to be white. The girls, especially Vilde, were prettier than he had imagined, but he wasn’t really very good at imagining what girls looked like.

Looking back up at Even, he started to see the man looking back at him with a wide grin.

“I love you,” Even whispered to him.

Isak smiled back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
